1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is systemic control of ectoparasites with pyrethroids.
2. The Prior Art
Pyrethrin-like chemical compounds (pyrethroids) are known in the chemical art. Many such compounds have been shown to possess insecticidal properties. My invention provides a process wherein pyrethroids are highly effective systemic insecticidal and acaricidal agents useful for the treatment of warm-blooded or homothermic animals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,176, issued Sept. 10, 1974 and 3,823,177, issued July 9, 1974. The 3,835,176 Patent, Matsuo et al. discloses alpha-cyanobenzyl cyclopropanecarboxylates as insecticidal agents. There is no disclosure of animal systemic insecticidal or acaricidal properties. The 3,823,177 Patent to Fanta et al. relates to insecticidal esters of spirocarboxylic acids. However, like the 3,835,176 Patent, Fanta et al. do not suggest animal systemic activity.